tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duke
Duke *'Number': 8, originally MSR 1 *'Builder': Boston Lodge *'Built: '''1879 *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1880 *'Restored': 1983 '''Duke', named after the Duke of Sodor and originally The Duke, is considered a hero amongst the engines. Bio in the Railway Series Duke was built at Boston Lodge in Minfford, Wales in 1879 before being transported to Sodor for the opening of the Mid Sodor Railway in 1880. In 1947, the line closed and Duke was sheeted and sheltered in Arlesdale Sheds. He was later discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend Teddy Boston and the Reverend W. Awdry in 1969 and taken by road and rail to Crovan's Gate, where he was restored and returned to service in 1983. Bio in the television series According to Thomas, Duke lived on an unnamed narrow gauge railway with several engines including Stuart, Falcon, and briefly Smudger, until the line went bankrupt and Stuart and Falcon were sold. Duke, however, was sheeted until a group of adventurers found his shed, buried under soil that had washed down from the mountains. Skarloey and Rheneas took him back to the Skarloey Railway, where he was soon returned to service. Persona Duke is one of the oldest and most experienced engines of the Narrow Gauge Railway. He is also the mentor of Peter Sam and Sir Handel, from their older days on the Mid-Sodor Railway, when they were called Stuart and Falcon respectively. Although once lost for many years in an old shed that nature tucked away and forgot, after the Mid-Sodor Railway came to an end, he was found by rescuers, although quite by accident, when one came in through his shed roof. He may have a head teacher attitude and maintain his authority at all times, but can be quick to apply his knowledge and years of experience to help guide and correct any younger engine. He is proud of his name and keen to uphold the respect it merits. He can often be heard to say "That would never suit his Grace!" upon hearing or seeing something that he takes a disapproval to, or pedantically stating how he thinks someone would have adhered to the rules and regulations in his young days. Despite their teasing ways, Sir Handel and Peter Sam in particular have grown to become very fond of Duke and dearly nicknamed him "Granpuff". Basis The story of Duke being rediscovered was based upon a true story about an engine abandoned in the Brazilian rainforest. Duke himself is based on Prince, a tender engine from the Ffestiniog Railway at Porthmadog, North Wales. Livery Duke is painted brown with yellow lining in the television series and has two red plaques on either side of his saddletank with his name written in gold. On the Reverend W. Awdry's model railway, he had "The Duke" written on his sides and "MS" written on his tender. In the Railway Series, Duke was painted dark brown with red lining. On the Mid-Sodor Railway, Duke was numbered one. Appearances Voice Actors * Takkō Ishimori (Japan) Trivia * The official website states that Duke is the oldest of the narrow gauge engines. However, Skarloey and Rheneas are older. * In Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, and Bulldog, the sound of Duke's whistle is one that is normally found on 49xx Hall classes of steam locomotive. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; coming soon) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:Theduke.png|Awdry's model of Duke File:Stanley(narrowgauge)2.JPG|Duke, Falcon, and Stanley File:SleepingBeautyRS4.JPG File:YouCan'tWin15.png File:YouCan'tWin2.png File:YouCan'tWin3.png File:SleepingBeauty5.jpg|Duke on a lorry File:SleepingBeauty2.jpg File:SleepingBeauty1.jpg File:Granpuff.jpg File:Granpuff22.png File:Granpuff48.png File:Granpuff52.png File:Granpuff25.png File:Granpuff41.png File:Granpuff43.png File:Granpuff44.png File:Granpuff45.png File:SleepingBeauty33.png File:SleepingBeauty26.png File:SleepingBeauty27.png File:Trucks!16.png‎ File:Duke'snameplate.png File:Duke'sTVmodel.jpg File:RomanianmagazineDuke.jpg File:WorksOuting1.png|Duke and Rheneas File:Prince.jpg|Duke's basis, Prince Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDuke.jpg|ERTL File:Take-AlongDuke.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayDuke.jpg|Take-n-Play File:OriginalWoodenRailwayDuke.jpg|Wooden Railway File:LCWoodenDuke.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterDuke.png|TrackMaster File:BrioDuke.jpg|Brio File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Wind-up Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank engines